MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! ~First Roleplay Archive ~ 9th February 2011 ~~I thought the RPG section was getting a bit ong and it made the page look huge, so, I archived it. Now, it should also be easier to edit. Because, personaly, it kept on freezing on me, so I had to write the post on a word document then copy and paste it in. That's just me, don't know about all you, but this should definetely help. Also, the below link is for when this section gets too long as well. But for now, it shouldn't be in use for a while. News and Notes Archives Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Beautyheart Beautiful pink she-cat with sapphire-colored eyes. Human name: Beauty. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Brownclaw: Handsome dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Human name: Souske Aizen. (Phoenix) Infernoheart: Orange tom with brown eyes. Human name: Kyo Sohma. (Phoenix) Silverwhisper: Silver, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. Real Name: Alex (Phoenix) Mew Berrystrike Pale yellow she-cat with a violet-colored tail and violet eyes. Human Name: Berii Shirayuki (4pinkbear) Mew Lavenderwolf'' Elegant, slender, long-furred, fluffy, slightly muscular, glossy, broad-shouldered, dark gray she-cat with dark, intelligent, yet sensitive blue-violet eyes, long, strong, thin legs, and a fluffy purple tail similar to that of a wolf's. Human name: Zakuro "Renée" Fujiwara. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Mew Puddingpaw Mew Waterflight Black she-cat with a penguin pattern and amber-orange eyes. Human name: Ringo Akai (4pinkbear) Apprentices Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Mew Puddingpaw Bubbly, cheerful, energetic, playful, hyperactive, fluffy, pale milky-cream she-cat with light burnt-orange eyes, golden-yellow paws, and a long, short-furred, burnt-orange tail similar to that of a monkey's. Human Name: Pudding "Kikki" Fong. (Dove) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan Archives: Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 The Creation of the Clan (BC) Kuromiheart and Invaderheart were having a stare-down. His eyes narrowed down to slits, and a growl rumbled in his throat as he unsheated his claws. Surprisingly, one claw was missing. Kuromiheart growled and did the same. Then, they started tussling around in the dirt over and over again. Melodyheart sighed. Will these two ever learn? ... Berii and Ringo, both as cats, burst out of a bush in fear and then saw the other Mews. They stopped. "Ichigo? Minto? Lettuce? Pudding? Zakuro? You're all here? I can understand Ichigo being a cat, but not the others! Ringo and I had been surrounded by a blinding light, and next thing you know, we're CATS!" Berii shreiked. "Calm down, Berii." Ichigo mewed. Ringo hurried over next to Ichigo. "Thank heavens, an animal control truck had been chasing us and we're so lucky we found you!" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 13:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty rushed to Kuromiheart and Invaderheart and meowed, "Stop, both of you!" she meowed, worriedly. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC That's not probably gonna stop them. It's the beginning of a long rivalry that will end in....er....love.) Invaderheart hissed. "Yeah, Kuromiheart! Stop it!" Kuromiheart got fuming mad. "OH! RIGHT! I'LL STOP WHEN YOU STOP!" she snarled loudly. She leaped back onto Invaderheart. Beauty sighed. "Is your friend always like this, Melodyheart?" Beauty meowed. Melodyheart sighed and nodded. "Yeah...and it takes about an hour for her to calm down. She has a terrible case of tempers. We better find a way to stop this before Kuromiheart loses control over her good side." "Wait-she has split-personalities?" Beauty gasped. "I don't like to talk about it, but if you mess with her too much it'll trigger her former evil side to return. Then, its game over. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 13:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know, but might as well stop the fight before it begins. LOL, in love? XD) Beauty sighed, thinking of her friends. "Okay, then, Melodyheart," she meowed, wearily. She padded over to sit by Soi Fon and curled up, tears welling in her eyes. Kyo's tail twitched. "So, uh...do you have any hot siblings?" Rangiku asked. Kyo stared at the she-cat in surprise. "Well, there's Yuki Sohma, the so-called prince of the family," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 18:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- William let out a soft sigh, and laid his head on his paws. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon padded over to William. "Okay, Beauty, Rangiku, Aizen, Kyo and I have told everyone where we come from. Care to explain where you and Grell come from?" she asked. "S-Soi Fon, that's a little too blunt!" Beauty complained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Me and Grell come from the nearby city. Grell lives with me. Nothing to exciting really." William said. Grell's ear's perked up. "But aren't you going to tell them tha-" William cut the red tom off by pushing his tail in his mouth. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon sighed. "Rangiku, Aizen and I...we're Shinigami. Death gods. We protect all spirits, regardless of where they come from. If you want to get technical, we're from the Soul Society. I'm the Captain of Squad 2, Rangiku's the Lieutenant of Squad 10, and Aizen was the former Captain of Squad 5," she explained. "Aizen betrayed us and killed Central 46, the main judiciary group for the Soul Society. He left and declared war on us," Rangiku added. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell tipped his head to the side. "You're....shinigamis?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon nodded. "We're Shinigami," she confirmed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "That's cool! Because we-" William cut the tom off again with his tail, and glared at him. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let him say what he must," Soi Fon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell glance at William. "We're Shinigami too!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty gaped at the toms. "They're Shinigami TOO?!" she thought in surprise. Soi Fon blinked calmly, while Rangiku smiled. "I suppose you're a different type of Shinigami?" she guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "We review the souls that are about to die, and we decide if they should continue to live based on their life." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We come to souls who have already died and perform a Konso (Soul Burial) on them. If they did nothing horrible in their life, they go to the Soul Society, and possibly become a Shinigami as well. If they were horrible in their life, they go to the Underworld," Soi Fon informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "That makes sense." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Death Note reference) "Actually, there's another type," Alex informed, padding up to the Shinigami-cats. "What is it?" Rangiku asked. "There's a type of Shinigami that is similar to the type Soi Fon, Rangiku and Aizen, but this type has some extreme power over death. All I know is that they carry a black notebook and if someone's name is written in that notebook, they will die, unless already dead," Alex informed. Meanwhile, Beauty was creeping outside the cave. My mind's made up. I have to ask Ichigo. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's ears flattened to the back of his head. "That sounds...interesting. Never heard of that type." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They rarely show themselves nowadays. Rumor has it some guy named Light used one of those notebooks and went on a killing spree in the human world to make things in his image. He died soon enough. Apparently, that type of Shinigami has hidden themselves, since there is no fun in killing us humans anymore," Alex informed. Kyo shuddered. "At least they're gone," he meowed. "By the way, do you guys use any tools in your job?" Rangiku asked. "If you think it's embarrassing, relax. My type of Shinigami uses swords that change into different things upon command," Soi Fon informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We use death scythes." William mewed simply. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah. Makes sense," Soi Fon meowed. It then occured to her Beauty was not in the cave. Beauty ran in the rain, mud splashing onto her pink pelt, desperately trying to find Ichigo's scent. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell stood up. "Where did Beauty go?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon sniffed. "She went outside. Rangiku, you're going to have to keep an eye on Inavderheart and the others. Kyo, Alex, and anyone else who wants to come, we have to look for Beauty," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell padded after Soi Fon, ears twitching. "I'll go." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon nodded. "Let's go," she meowed, heading out into the rain. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell padded after her, eyes wide. "Where do you think she went?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon looked at the tracks. "She went in the direction of Ichigo and the others. I can only guess what she's going to do," she guessed. "She looks too normal to be of any danger to those cats. She must be terrified," Kyo guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell nodded. "So lets go find Ichigo and Beauty!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon sniffed and followed the trail. Beauty, where are you? Meanwhile, Beauty was sniffing for Ichigo, praying desperately she would find the Mew Mew and ask her. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell padded on the trail of the she-cat's scent, tail held up. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Beauty soon found Ichigo and the other Mew Mews. She cautiously approached Ichigo. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "My name is Beauty, and I, too, am a human changed into a cat," Beauty answered. "Well, what do you want?" Mint asked. "I...I want to be a Mew Mew as well," Beauty answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan